Irzes Chakthi
Irzes Chakthi '''(March 18 ___ - ) is a 18 year old human, and , his home village in the northern most area of Daemeth. Irzes is universally known through his village and is highly respected despite his rather young age. Irzes is an exceptionally skilled martial artist, mastering several forms, most prominently; Shaolin Kung Fu. As a Gravetender, Irzes is tasked with maintaining a set position within the village hierarchy from the age of 10. Gravetenders' responsibilities include protecting the great tomb of Edaph, and restraining the leaking corruption energy. This leads to he, himself being consumed and corrupted by Edaph's ancient energy, often leading him to gain uncontrollable bursts of power. From his birth, Irzes was special in the eyes of all. Legend says that when he was born, the entire village of Veritas was illuminated. Born to vagrants, Irzes was seeked out and stolen from his parents in whom were then murdered in their resistance by ruthless soldiers. Although a baby, it was certain that Irzes was beyond any of Veritas' soldiers in power. He was perfect to many, sent directly from the heavens above. It had been 10 years since the last Gravetenders died off from Edaph's corruption, with his great power, he was said to be the village's only hope of protection from the ancient beast. From that day on, Irzes was given the uttermost schooling, in the arts of combat and general knowledge. A prodigy in the classroom, and on the battlefield, by 10 Irzes had exceeded expectations and was ready to be put into placr as a gravetender. 8 years ahead of schedule. Irzes served his duties as gravetender for 8 years. Irzes was given a very high ammount of respect by elders, and treated as a god of some sort. Gradually over the years of duty however, Irzes gradually was corrupted by the Great Evil; Edaph's ancient energy. This caused Irzes to gain several undesirable traits, becoming very sadistic, and being known by his higher ups as a sociopath. Overview Appearance '''Irzes Chakthi is a slender man, however maintains a relatively built structure and is extremely toned. Irzes has a significantly darker skin tone, although remaining relatively light. Irzes has spiky black hair that stands up in a distinctive way. His attire consists of a sleeveless dark grey uwagi, a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtleneck, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single green earring on his left ear, and a ring that shows that he is a Gravetender. Personality Irzes is extremely determined, he will do anything he has to do to get by. He can overcome any obstacles with his will power, and is a desirable ally. However, over the years of gravetending, the ancient evil: Edaph's energy slowly corrupted Irzes, turning him to darker ways. He is a self-absorbed sociopath, with sadistic ways. Despite this, Irzes is still pure enough to be considered "good" and works towards the better of human kind. History Abilities Skills ''Mastery of Shaolin Kung Fu'' - Irzes has been taught and trained in the forms of Shaolin Kung Fu to an extent where he is able to fight among the best. Abilities ''Flight ''- Irzes has the ability to manipulate his raw energy within his body to fly, and levitate. As his ability enhanced, he can fly and levitate at extremely high speeds. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout III Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans